Running Away
by imsoclever
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella turns. After 100 years Bella is still with the Cullens but without Edward. What happens when the Cullens return to Forks? Will one familiar face appear in the midst of tragedy? ABANDONED: UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

Prologue

I looked around the room just and see their faces. The faces I thought I would never again see. The faces that after 100 years I thought I had abandoned. Then I saw her face. She was beautiful, but she was never supposed to have this. Her life was supposed to be normal. She was supposed to live a healthy life away from all of this, but I ruined it for her.

She looks at me and a shocked look appears. She looks like she's about to cry, I want to run, like I did all those years ago. I want to run, like the coward I am. Hopefully, this ends soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Worried

"Edward?" Bella called from the hospital bed she was laying on.

"Yes, love?" I called back; glad she was finally talking, and not shaking on the cot like usual.

" I really hope that your family never leaves me" she informed. I didn't wan't my family to ever leave her, because of everything we caused her, and the fact that after this whole scenario with James, it was too dangerous for her to be without protection in the world.

If she lived without me… it would be a different story. " Don't worry love, my family will never leave you"_ only I will_ I tacked on as an afterthought. Well, you see, my logic is that if I was never in Bella's life she would never had gotton into this mess, but now that she's in trouble, I can't leave her alone, but if I just left, she would have protection but would never have to turn into a vampire or be in danger.

" and Edward" I heard her call.

"yes love?"

"I love you, I always will" then the pain meds kicked in, and she fell asleep, looking worried about something.

Bella's POV

I was on a hospital bed, with my angel sitting next to me, holding my hand. He looked worried about something. He looked like something bad was going to happen, I didn't like the look. I really had to reassure him.

"and Edward" I called

"Yes love" He answered. I don't think he realized this, but his voice sounded stressed, not at all like his usual perfect tone, maybe it was from being around the blood.

" I love you, I always will" I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid because he didn't trust me after this thing with James.

I waited for him to say something and when he didn't I fell asleep, worried about what was on his mind, and what made him so worried. I just needed to calm down, because nothing was going to happen, nothing was going to happen, I kept chanting, and eventually stopped worrying all together. At least I hoped nothing bad was going to happen.

**OK, so what do you think??? Was it awesome! This is my first fanfic, so I'm still trying to write stuff without it being weird and stuff!! Oh, and in case you didn't get it, this takes place at the end of Twilight when Bella is in the hospital. So please please please please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, thanks to all the people who reviewed my story! Thanks a lot to Brittany Knappe who said my story had potential to be something great! And I'm trying to make my chapters longer so on with the story!!! This is Ch.3- Goodbye**

Goodbye

Edward POV

I had been in class all day trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, and hoping I could make it through the day. Today was when I was going to tell my whole family and my wonderful Bella goodbye. I didn't want to do it but it was too risky to Bella's life to stay with her. I thought through all the times when the teacher, that bastard, called on me for a question.

"Edward?" He asked, I searched through his head for an answer

"Yes, um… the Krebs Cycle" **(A/N, I couldn't help it!) **I continued like this the whole day until I got to lunch. Where Bella was sitting at the table where we first met.

" Hello Edward" She said.

" Hello, love" I answered. I sat down next to her and she began eating. Then she put down the pizza and looked me in the eye.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" She looked stressed, and I hated when she looked like that. If I was human my heart would have stopped beating.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just worried that you're out of the hospital so early from that attack, especially after James bit you."

"Edward, please don't get worried about something so small, it'll be fine and nothing will happen, trust me."

"I hope you're right." Of course, I wasn't answering her actual statement, but I needed to get thoughts out, and this was a good way to do just that. Then the bell rang, time for biology, the last time I will ever spend with my beautiful Bella.

"oh, and Bella" I called

"Yes Edward?"

"I'm going hunting right now so you can ride home with Alice."

"Sure thing Edward, you haven't hunted since the hospital."

I walked her to biology and felt like crying, we were standing by the door and I needed to say goodbye, but if I couldn't do that then I had to at least kiss her one last time. I leaned in and pressed my frozen lips to hers. She knew not to move, but right now wasn't the time for that. So I deepened the kiss.

I tangled my hands in her hair, and pushed her against the lockers. I kept going, and realized I could stand the burn which was increasing in my throat. Then it came crashing down. I couldn't control my self, so I had to pushed myself back from Bella, and stared at her in fear.

But a second later, I fixed my expression and looked up at my angel. I hugged her and said quietly, "Goodbye,"

"Um…. Ok… well… I better get to class." She stuttered because I don't think I have kissed her like that. She opened the door and slipped inside with everyone else, while I turned around to get my Volvo.

**In Edward's Volvo**

**Still Edward's POV**

I pulled up to the familiar house where the love of my life lived, and went up to her window. It slid open easily and I looked around her room one more time. The same desk, where she used that outdated computer of hers, the same bed where I sang her to sleep, and the same closet which held all the clothes I loved to see her in. I was going to leave all of this, and most importantly, I was going to leave my Bella. I picked the piece of stationary I had picked up and began to write. I had already decided to make her believe I had moved so she might too. This way would kill me, but I had to do it, for her safety, and so she never became a vampire.

Dear Bella,

I'm wish things had come out differently, but I can't be with you any longer. I'm sorry, but I have found somebody else. I can't stay with you because you are just a mere human who is entangled in my life. I apologize that you have spent time with me, but I would like you to honor my wished because you are a great person, and I do not want you to destroy your life over me.

Firstly I would like it if you did get over me and moved on.

Secondly, please stay with my family because they would die if they lost you

And finally, please don't do anything dangerous and stupid.

I'm sorry for wasting your time

~Edward Anthony Cullen.

Writing this letter was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and I considered tearing it to shreds and going back to Bella's arms right now, but I couldn't endanger her that way, and I certainly could not stay if I decided not to turn her into a vampire.

So instead, I left the note on her pillow, and beside it I carefully added my mother's engagement ring.

I was planning to propose to her the day she turned 18, but this incident with James made me think otherwise. I opened the window just as it started to rain, so no one could trace my scent, and I began to run. I ran as far as could as fast as I could, and when I reached to ocean I swam. I kept going until I reached my destination.

Bella's POV

I reached my house with Alice after school ended and she looked worried. I asked her what was wrong.

"Edward just disappeared from the future" she informed me "I bet he just got into hunting and isn't concentrating on anything" She dropped me off at the door and drove away.

I got out my key and turned it into my lock. Charlie wasn't home yet so I ran into my room. I was about to jump onto my bed but I noticed a note on a fancy piece of stationary. I read it-

Dear Bella,

I'm wish things had come out differently, but I can't be with you any longer. I'm sorry, but I have found somebody else. I can't stay with you because you are just a mere human who is entangled in my life. I apologize that you have spent time with me, but I would like you to honor my wished because you are a great person, and I do not want you to destroy your life over me.

Firstly I would like it if you did get over me and moved on.

Secondly, please stay with my family because they would die if they lost you

And finally, please don't do anything dangerous and stupid.

I'm sorry for wasting your time

~Edward Anthony Cullen.

Laying next to the note was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was delicate with sapphires in the middle, surrounded by diamonds. I reached and put it on my index finger on my right hand while tears streamed down my face. I lay down on the bed and began to cry until my eyes became red.

Somewhere in the middle of the crying I noticed a slight heat in my wrist, it felt like I was coming down with a fever but I didn't care. All I cared about was my Edward, who had left without saying goodbye.

**A/N so… what did you think? Personally, I like this chapter better than the other two. What do you think will happen during the next chapter? I think I made it kind of obvious, but review/PM me what you think! And remember rewiews=happy me. Happy me= chapters faster. Chapters faster = reviews. This is just a giant circle, so if you want to complete the circle you have to review your little hearts out!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start the chapter I'm gonna say sorry 4 not publishing. I really hate win authors give excuses, but I actually have one. I had a math, social studies, and science test. Plus… mandatory science fair (we have to write a 20 pg. paper) and trimester finals. School sucks. But anyway…**

**Angelplusbuffyequles4ever- Yes, she is… and my guess is that you don't want her to.**

**Brittany Knappe- thx!!! And yes, people still use 'shout out' **

**Wait… I almost forgot**

**Disclaimer- unfortunately I do not own any of the amazing characters in Twilight, no matter what the little voices in my head say.**

**And now…. **

**Chapter 4- switch **

Bella's POV

I could feel he was gone. All night I cried for him to come back, and the next day was miserable.

I woke up to find Alice in my room, sitting on the foot of my bed. She was crying without the tears. I wanted to go up to her and give her a big hug, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to comfort someone who felt like they were my own flesh and blood. Instead I just cried with her. It felt like I couldn't cry as hard as I was last night. I still went on for 20 minutes before I even tried to calm down, and by now, Alice, and I were hanging on to each other like our lives depended on it.

What I did notice was that her skin wasn't as cold as it was before, and that my room seemed like it was a summer day in Phoenix.**(A/N for those of you who don't know, in Phoenix during summer it can get so hot that you can fry eggs on the sidewalk, and yes, I've done this.) **

"I just can't believe he left like that." I heard Alice mumble

" I know" sniffle, " I wish he never left." Alice looked dumbfounded. "What?" I asked.

"You heard that?" she mumbled again.

"Um… well… yeah… What's the big deal." I wondered

"Nothing." She looked back at the ground and began dry-sobbing again. I needed to go and take a shower to I rushed to the bathroom. When I got there my hair was perfect, and my eyes looked fine, yet I had bawled all night, and was probably twisting and turning in the sheets. "Whatever" I said, and brushed my teeth and washed my hair like any other day.

But this wasn't any other day. Today was my first day without Edward. I looked at the ring he gave me. I was still confused about that. Why would he give me such a pretty ring if he didn't care anymore? The ring looked like a **(A/N don't read the next word if you don't like swearing)** fucking engagement ring if you asked me. Well… it looks like I'm never going to find out…

I wrapped a towel around myself and rushed to my bedroom, to find Alice searching through my clothes, scowling, looking sad, holding up the letter Edward wrote me, and talking to… Emmett… yes… I could hear Emmett on the phone… he must have been screaming for me to be able to hear him, all at the same time. Alice turned toward me and that's when I caught on to the conversation.

"Well… Emmett… Rosalie doesn't like her…" Alice continued.

"_Well, I know that, but if it says that in the note then we have to take her." _WOW! I could hear what Emmett was saying, but it didn't make sense that he would be yelling those words but whatever.

"We will, but I'm worried about Rose,"

"_I know, and we'll have a family meeting about it, bye."_

"Bye Emmett," Alice hung up the phone, and looked at me with my freshly dried hair, and towel.

"Here Bella, you can wear these." Alice handed over a pair of dark wash, straight leg jeans, and a t-shirt and jacket from my closet. I silently put on the clothes while Alice took out the blue top that Edward loved to see me in. I almost cried (again) when I saw this top. It was weird for me to be emotional toward clothes, but that top was special. That's when it hit me.

"Hey, Alice," I said,

"Yes Bella?" she sniffed. Then I looked at what she was wearing. A pair of dark wash-skinny jeans with a pink frilly top which fell down in layers until the hem of her jeans, the sleeves were light and only went until her elbows at one point, but up to her wrist at another.

"You were talking to Emmett about Edward saying I had to stay with you guys, weren't you?"

"Yes, Bella, actually we were. Edward was a stupid bastard when it came to leaving you** (A/N I fully agree with this statement, but he had to leave in this story) **but he was right that you should stay with us. We did kill James, but Victoria is still out there, and she might try to get you. We just want you to be safe. Plus, it would be great if you stayed with us. We only have a couple weeks until you turn 18**(A/N I know this is not true, but I really don't want to write the whole summer without Edward) **and then you could move in with us legally."

"You know, that could actually work, but it would feel so weird without Edward there."

"I know, and it will always feel weird, but we have to. He's gone but he still wants something."

"Yah, I know," I glanced at the clock, "Oh shit! We're late for school!"

"Don't worry, Edward got me a new Porsche before he left, kind of like a 'sorry I'm being a complete idiot and leaving' gift."

"Cool, and Alice, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"I would do anything for you, you're like a sister."

"Well… Edward left and I was just thinking… I need a personality switch. When I am just plain-old-Bella, it reminds me too much of him. I think that if I was somebody besides well, me, I wouldn't be as sad."

"OH! Bella! Of course I would give you a complete makeover!"

"Thanks Alice, you're the best! Oh no! We forgot about school!"

"Um Bella? If you think that you're going to school on the day you tell me that you want a complete makeover, you're crazy!"

"Ok, then, we are going to the mall" I never thought I would say those words and like it but things change when the love of your life goes away, and you will probably never see him again.

"Bella, we are NOT going to the mall. I have a special place in my closet that was reserved for when you decided to change how you look."

Well, that was unexpected but Alice would definitely do that. "Ok, Alice, but I don't know if I can be in that house so soon after…"

"Bella, please don't worry about it, we all want you to be happy, and if you want we can move some of his things, like the piano, away, so you don't have to see them, OK?"

I couldn't stand the thought of Edward's beautiful piano being moved away, especially since he loved it so much. "No, it's ok, I just won't go into his room." Or think about him, I added in my head.

"Ok Bella, now let's go, before everyone else gets home."

I hadn't realized I was standing up straight since I came into the room almost an hour and a half ago. Weird, usually I would have moved to sit down or something. Well… maybe my idea of a personality switch gave me more energy.

Alice started down the stairs and I followed her until we reached a yellow Porsche. Alice ran up to it and opened the door for me. I got excited and started to run, which was a mistake considering it was raining, and making the ground slippery, but I never tripped once. Maybe luck was on my side today. NO, I though back, it couldn't be. If Edward left then my luck would be worse, this was just me having a little more coordination than usual.

I got into the car and shut the door. In a millisecond Alice was behind the wheel and speeding off into the distance. That's when I realized how warm it was in the car. I took off my jacket and turned up the air conditioning.

"Bella, be careful, you're going to get a cold! It's 50 degrees outside, and now it's 45 in here!" Strange, I think I was coming down with something. Maybe I had a fever. But that wouldn't make sense. If I had a fever I would be feeling cold, not warm. And I definitely would not be able to run across my driveway without slipping. I should talk to Carlisle about this. We pulled up to the house, and Alice ran out of her seat and picked me up from mine. She ran me to her closet, which is bigger than any other I have ever seen. She took me to the back, where I found an elevator. She shoved me in and we went to a top floor which was bigger than the first.

"Bella, this is my part of the closet. That was Jasper's downstairs, and over there" she pointed to a section of garments with a vanity near them. " that is your section. Now, I'm going to make you fantabulous. But one rule! You have to close your eyes and wear a blindfold the whole time, so you can't see how amazing you look until I finish."

"Sure thing Alice, but could you please turn up the A/C? I'm really warm in here."

"Sure thing Bella, and don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Alice pointed to a chair where I was supposed to sit, and help up a blindfold. I sat down and she put the blindfold around my eyes. I must have been really scared of this makeover because I could hear my heart beating in my chest.

"Geez, Bella, could you calm your heart rate? It's going waay to fast to be healthy." It looks like I wasn't the only one to notice.

Then Alice began to work on my face. She put random things on my skin, and only removed my bandana once. She had me facing the ceiling, and told me she was just applying mascara and that I had to open my eyes for a second. I had never worn mascara before and my heart started to beat quickly again. I could literally feel it in my chest, and it scared me. The sensation never went away. After that I could hear it slowly beating, glug glug, glug glug. It sounded like it was slower than usual.

Alice then let me stand up, and told me to take off my clothes. I guess she also wanted to redo my wardrobe too. She put me in what felt like a mini-skirt, and a tight tee-shirt. It felt like something I would never have worn before, but I liked it. It made me feel different. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode when she put on the clothes. I also noticed it was getting hotter in the room, and that my throat was parched. I just wanted a big glass of water. Something that would make my throat feel better. After 3 hours of this Alice started to speak.

"Ok, Bella, are you ready to see the new you?" Alice asked

"Yup," I was surprised I could even get my voice to work, but it actually sounded fine, better than fine actually, it sounded pretty.

"Ok Bella, 3…2…1…" that's when Alice ripped off the blindfold, that was when I opened my eyes and Alice screamed. A few seconds later everything stopped.

**Haha! Cliffy I know, but… that makes it better for the next chapter. I know this got really off topic from Edward leaving, but I promise, Bella's personality switch has something to do with the whole story!!! Anyway… you know that I really really really like reviews, so anybody who sends a review gets a virtual muffin from me!!! So if you want your very own virtual muffin review ASAP!!! Just click the little button below, it's not that hard! Peace out! ~~~ KaY **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's what you've all been waiting for… chapter 5… but 1****st****… if you read this please please review!!! All you have to do is press the little green button, and hit a few keys! The little voices in my head are threatening you if you don't review now! So review!**

**Now…**

**Chapter 5- Changed**

_Previously… __"Ok Bella, 3…2…1…" that's when Alice ripped off the blindfold, that was when I opened my eyes and Alice screamed. A few seconds later everything stopped._

I felt it get extremely hot in the room, like I was being burned alive. Then, just a few seconds later, it stopped. The burn stopped, I couldn't hear my heart anymore, and I didn't feel cold anymore. But I could still feel the dryness in the back of my throat and I had a guess at what was happening. "Alice… I said cautiously… why did you scream?" Oh shit! My voice sounded like a perfect choir, another reason for my theory. "Please tell me they aren't red!"

"I'm sorry Bella," So I was right, my eyes were red. I turned around and checked the mirror on the vanity, and I screamed too. My eyes were fire-engine red, and my whole face looked perfect and waay to pale, even for me. " I think that you are a vampire, though I don't know how, since Edward never bit you, and he sucked out the venom from when James bit you… Oh MY GOD!!! That's what happened! Edward didn't suck out all the venom did he? So the venom probably was transferring with your blood this whole time!"

"Alice, you're completely right!" I looked back into the mirror. I saw a graceful, average height girl who had silky brown hair, perfect features, amazing body, and a killer wardrobe. "does that mean that I have…you know, to drink blood?"

" I think so, but I'm going to call Carlisle about this" Alice began to dial her phone.

_15 minutes later…_

"Bella, are you sure that nobody besides James bit you?" Carlisle asked for the millionth time

"yes, Carlisle, I'm completely sure, I know for a fact that no one even tried to bite me,"

"well, lets see how you're… how do I put this… I know! Let's see if you are actually a full vampire!" Carlisle led me to the kitchen and took out a box of crackers. "ok Bella, let's see how you react to these." Carlisle took out a cracker and held it out for me. I tried to eat it but it tasted disguising. I spit it out. "Well, that explains that. Let's see if you can run. He had me run across the river out back as fast as I could, and I made it back in two seconds, including jumping time. "ok Bella, let's see how you hunt." Carlisle took me outside again, and brought me to a clearing. With Alice trailing us, Carlisle told me what to do. "Ok, Bella, just let your instincts guide you. Close your eyes and reach out with your other senses. Good, now breathe, and relax." I reached out with my senses like he said, and I caught the scent of a few deer along the path. I ran toward them and swiftly took down the biggest one. I bit it's neck where I could feel the blood pulsing, then I had the whole thing instantly. "Well, Bella," I heard Carlisle behind me, "It looks like you're a full vampire" We all ran back to the house in a state of shock.

When we entered the house we found Esme in the kitchen, cleaning. "Oh, hello everyone!" she said without looking up. She turned away from the cleaning supplies and took one look at my face "Dear Lord! What happened!" she ran up to me and started dry-sobbing. "Are you actually… but it's not possible… not so soon!"

"Esme," Carlisle tried to calm her, "When James bit her, Edward didn't get all the venom out of her system, so she was slowly turning into one of us the whole time, and today the biggest change came. She is actually a vampire." Esme looked like she was about to faint. She sat on the couch when we heard a car pulling up the long drive going to the Cullen's house. I could hear voices coming from the car.

"_I'm totally going to beat you today!"-Emmett_

"_No way, Emmett, you lost 5-0 last time, no way you'll win this time!" –Jasper_

Then the car came to a stop in front of the house, and we saw Emmett, Jasper, and Rose come from school. They took about two steps into the house before they noticed me. They all came running.

"Oh my god Bella what happened-"

"I just knew that this was"

"evil bastard! Knew something was up!"

"totally going to happen soon!"

All the voices mixed and yet I could understand everything they were saying. I could see everything with a new clarity too. I could see all of Jasper's battle scars, Emmett's true muscles, and Rosalie's beauty.

"what happened Bella?" Rosalie asked after a second.

"Well, when James bit me, we think that Edward didn't get out all of the venom and some was left in my blood system, so I was slowly turning into a vampire this whole time. So today the big change came and I actually changed. My eyes changed and my heart stopped beating." They all looked shocked. But surprisingly Emmett was the first one to speak up

"Well, we can't stay here with a newborn now can we?"

"no, Emmett's right, we really can't" Carlisle agreed.

"How am I going to tell Charlie though?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle whispered, "You can't say goodbye, it's too dangerous for him. Do you want to put him in danger?" I knew this, but could I really be a threat to my own father? I didn't want to risk it though. I felt sad but I knew this was part of my new life.

"Ok, we leave, but I'm coming back in a few years to properly say goodbye." I decided

"That's good Bella," Carlisle seemed to agree with my logic.

I stood waiting in the foyer while everyone else went crazy packing and deciding which house we were going to move to. I sat in the piano's bench. I felt like I was leaving a piece of myself here my leaving the piano. Then I got an idea. I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing. When I finished I put it in an envelope and left it on the piano.

"Come on Bella!" Alice called, "We have to leave now!" I looked around the grand house for what I knew was going to be a long time, maybe even forever. I took one last look around the house, then, walked out the door after everyone else. I took a key out of my pocket and locked the door.

**What do you think? What do you think is written on the piece of paper??? I tried to make it cliffy. So you get a prezzy in the next chapter if I get enough reviews! Instructions: click the little green button below! Start typing something! Click submit! **

**~~~KaY~~~**


	6. AN

**Sorry Guys!!! I haven't been able to update so often right now!!! I have major science, math, and social studies tests coming up! I hate when authors give excuses, but I have waay too many tests and stuff. I'll have a new chapter up by Tuesday, so go online then (but I might update at like 11e.t.) or maybe on Wed, and I'll have something new up, and if all those people who have looked at my story would review, you might just get a surprise!!! So review and look on Tuesday for an update!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, everyone! Here is chapter 6, and sorry that I didn't upload sooner, (and I hate when authors give excuses but I really have one) but had a really long chapter 6 saved on my school laptop, and my laptop got a virus so I lost all my work, and didn't have a good computer for a really long time. Sorry this chapter is short, but…. If I get 9 more reviews I will make the next one really really long!!!**

**Chapter 6**

_Previously…_

_I stood waiting in the foyer while everyone else went crazy packing and deciding which house we were going to move to. I sat in the piano's bench. I felt like I was leaving a piece of myself here my leaving the piano. Then I got an idea. I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing. When I finished I put it in an envelope and left it on the piano._

"_Come on Bella!" Alice called, "We have to leave now!" I looked around the grand house for what I knew was going to be a long time, maybe even forever. I took one last look around the house, then, walked out the door after everyone else. I took a key out of my pocket and locked the door._

I ran to Alice's Porsche 911 turbo and she drove like a bat out of hell **(A/N the first one who can tell me in a review what book's first chapter is 'Bat out of Hell' will get a preview of the next chapter!) **I saw the scenery pass by as we sped along the winding roads of Forks. This reminded me of a few months ago, when we were just running away from James. Now we were running away from everything, we passed the high school. I remembered seeing Edward outside his Volvo. Him walking me to class, STOP IT BELLA my head screeched. He left you, now you have to forget. I took the advice of the little voice in my head and looked at the front of the seat where Emmett was sitting.

We reached Seattle International airport at about 9pm. We drove straight onto the runway and we all ran onto a plane. 'wait, I thought, the Cullen's have their own plane?' I thought, well, I think they have an island so a plane isn't that big of a deal. When we went onto the plane I looked around. There were beige 1st class seats which turned into beds. I saw Carlisle duck into the pilots pit and begin the plane.

The plane started and after 20 minutes we started down the runway. I saw the plane take off from my window and I felt like crying, I felt terrible because I couldn't cry. I was leaving without telling anyone. I was going away and never coming back to Charlie, or Angela, or Jake, or Billy. I was leaving and was never going to see anyone ever again. There were too many holes in my chest, but at least the rest of my family was still with me. If Alice, or Emmett, or Carlisle, or anyone else left me I don't think I would have been able to get up in the morning.

I opened the window next to me and realized that we had been flying for almost 2 hours. I wondered how much longer until we got there. Then I got an idea. I walked over to Alice's seat.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Well… I was just wondering why you don't try to look for Edward? He has to be somewhere in the world, so why can't you find him?"

"Well, Bella, I had tried to find him," she sighed, "But I can't see him anywhere." No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to see him."

"Oh," I said glumly. "Well, I guess it's ok…"

"I'm still trying Bella" she tried to encourage me.

"I know that Alice, but I think I need to be alone for a little while." With that I walked back to my seat and rested my head against the seat. I didn't need to but I felt like my head was going to explode. It was weird because I could think about so many things at one time. All of those things were times I had shared with Edward… I wished that he would come back and I wouldn't be alone for a long time.

I felt the plane suddenly shift downward, and I saw the runway through my window. I saw the runway outside and storm clouds all around the airport where we were landing. It looked like it was about to rain hard. I could see people outside my window, and even though I knew they were far away, I could see every detail of every person's face. It was beyond creepy. Then I heard Carlisle's voice on the intercom.

"Ok, everyone, we have finally landed in Chicago!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I've had some people wondering WHY they are going to Chicago if they want to get Bella away from people, but… I have a reason for this, and in this chapter, you get to see what was on that note. Plus I'm sorry I didn't update sooner **

**Disclaimer: in no way whatsoever do I own any aspect of twilight, or the twilight sage (yet) **

**Chapter 7—Cullentown**

**BELLAS POV**

"Chicago! Why are we in Chicago!" I screamed, "I thought we were supposed to go somewhere there is no sun, and no people!! Are we in O'Hare airport right now?!"

"Bella, don't worry!" Alice exclaimed "We are in CPA, Cullen Private Airport, OUR airport!"

"Ok, but why are we still in Chicago! I thought we were supposed to go—"

"BELLA!" Jasper cut me off, "Don't worry, we are not really in Chicago, we are at the edge of the city, and we are going to our town."

"town?" I asked dumbfounded

"yes, we have our own town. We don't allow humans there, and we allow other vampires to rent it out from time to time."

"So let me get this straight- you guys have a town- which you rent out to other vampires." I said carefully.

"Yes, and I called it a town, but it is more like a small cluster of houses, with a really large house in the middle. It is kind of like a castle. You know, with the town at the edges and the castle in the middle" **(A/N for any of you that don't know- a castle is not just the 'castle' but it is actually a town surrounded by a large fortress i.e. a fence or wall, which has a center square where the leaders live i.e. the castle, oh, sorry for the history lesson, but I'm kind of a history geek ****) **

This I understood a lot better, "so there are going to be NO humans, right?" I wanted to make sure we were going to be alone without any way of people finding us.

"Don't worry Bella," Carlisle rushed up to me and reassured. "But we might want to get going, we still have to get into the car before the sun rises, we still have to drive there"

"right, ok" I stated, still in a kind of shock from being in Chicago land. We all walked out of the plane and onto the runway, where I miraculously saw all of the Cullen's cars waiting. Plus a red Ferrari, I wonder who that is for.

"Hey Alice? Who's the Ferrari for?" I asked

"Well, Bella, we realized that you wouldn't like your truck as much now, since you are a vampire, and we think you would like to drive faster and yah. Ok, Bella, truthfully, Edward bought it for you and we still wanted to give it to you."

My chest hurt at the sound of his name, and I wished I still had my Edward with me, I felt like crying. Instead I looked at Alice with pained eyes, and told her, "Alice, you know I don't like fast cars, and if he did buy me a car, then why one of those?" I said those like the word was a piece of shit instead of a normal word said every day.

"Well, bella, it is just that you havn't really tried out the car, so you might like it more than you think, and who knows? Maybe it will grow on you."

"You'd better hope so Alice," I said while I raced to the car that was supposedly mine. Inside the seats were fine leather, and everything felt soft and cushy, even though I somehow remembered _him _saying to me that this model had about 1,000lbs. of body armor on it. I took the keys and pushed them into the ignition. The car made a soft hum when it came to life. I looked at the car once more, and I decided it would make a great new edition to my new fast-paced life, and I thought I would like it. I started driving and I rushed out of the airport, following Alice easily through the little to no traffic even though we were going over 250 mph. I started laughing, just thinking about my new life. I thought it would be great, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward, how he acted, how he used to be completely in love with me, and how I still loved him. I just wished I was still with him, and that he had never left in the first place. Then I thought about the note I left. I mean, there was just the slightest chance the right person would find it, but with any luck, he would.

**Edward's POV**

I had just seen my family leave, and I was so upset that I had to leave bella. I wished I had never done it, but her life will be so much better without me in the picture. I knew they were going to the Chicago house right now, and it wouldn't matter where they were, because I already decided I would be going to the island we owned off the coast of Africa. Almost no one went there, and it was mostly used as a honeymoon location, along with Isle Esme, our other island. Just before they left I remember seeing bella put a sealed envelope on my piano, I knew that it meant the message was for me. I wanted to go see what was in the envelope, so I walked up to the house where no one would live ever again, and I strode to the piano.

Every step I took sent a shock wave through my spine. The closer I got to the piano, the closer I got to my bella, and the letter she left for me. I was 2 steps away from the piano when I rushed up to it and tore the fragile envelope open. I read the letter-

Dear Edward,

I'm so sorry you always felt that way about me, but when you get this letter please do a few things for me.

Please do not go after James, it is not his fault,

Never mind number 1, you don't love me anymore, so you wouldn't go after him anyway

Who ever you are with now, don't ever leave her, because if you break another girl's heart I don't think the world will be able to take it.

Don't come anywhere me or my family anymore. Alice is not looking for you, and you are on your own from now on.

Just remember what you did to me and your "family".

I know you may not like some of the things I put down in this letter, but they are all true, and when you left I gave myself a whole new style. If you don't like it, good. Oh, and give it 100 years, at least, until you try to come within smelling range of us.

~BeLlA cUlLeN

I looked over the letter twice. It couldn't be possible. My Bella, she actually thinks this. No, I thought to myself. She couldn't. I looked down at my feet and took the letter in my hands. I walked outside and ran.

**A/N So… how did you like it? Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I had finals and a TON of French homework. Did I mention I HATE French? Anyway, sorry it's been so long, and remember: reviews=happy author=goes on fanfic more=more updates=more readers=reviews. See, it's an endless circle. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!! Sorry for not updating sooner, but now it is Christmas Break and trust me, I have a ton of time to update. I'm going to try to get 3 or 4 chapters up during break, but I'm taking a stay-cation in Chicago, so I might not meet my quota. Anyway… on with the chapter! Oh and SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT!!! This chapter is taking place 100 years after the last chapter!**

Chapter 8- Back where it started

Bellas POV  
I looked outside the airplane, not believing where I was going. It had been 100 years since I had last been there, and those 100 years had been the best I ever had. I remember going to Chicago first, and I had a ton of fun my first year of vampirism. I had figured out I had a power- I was a shield, and I could shield myself from almost anything. I could shield myself from Alice's visions, Jasper's power, or even anything physical like one vampire- Benjamin, who could move the 4 elements with his mind- I could block his power from working on me, when he tried to get anything physical close to me his power wouldn't work **(A/N I know this is different from the book, but I thought her power should work like this). **After 3 years in Chicago we left and went to Europe. For a few years we stayed on private islands that the cullens owned, then after I had been a vampire for 10 years we started to go to schools in Europe. First in smaller schools, but after 5 years of that, we all realized I was able to handle staying in larger schools. So for the next 25 years we just roamed around Europe, learning, and having fun in general. I had been a vampire for 40 years, when we decided to move to Africa. We toured Africa for a whole 5 years and then decided to go back to the states.

In the states we got many fake documents and attended several colleges. We got really lucky because Alice was always to find popular towns where there was going to be constant rain for a few years. So for a while we just traveled where the rain took us. I was able to live in New York, Orlando, and even some places in California. When we stopped doing this I had been a vampire for about 90 years. After that we all decided to camp out in some secluded places and just relax and have a lot of fun. Now we were going back to school, ten years later. But by the time we had gone into seclusion I had learned many things about myself. Like the fact that my favorite thing to eat was African Bull Elephant. Everyone thought this was weird at first because when I was a human I was really clumsy and shy, but they realized it wasn't so weird because when I turned into a vampire I was really strong, independent, and tough. I also loved to wrestle with the animals. I remember moving to the states and having no more elephant to eat. I was so sad, until I found out about all the bears and wolves in the Americas. Especially the wolves, they tasted so yummy I just couldn't help myself when I was around them. My mouth started producing venom just thinking about it. Suddenly a shock of turbulence shocked me out of my daydream. I heard Carlisle apologizing about the plane being jumpy, and that we were going to be landing in a few minutes. I felt the plane touch down, and I realized I was back in the place it all started. I was back in Forks.

**Sorry! This one is really short!! It's kind of pointless because it doesn't have much of a story, but I needed a chapter where she described everything that happened in her life. The next chapter is going to be really good I promise. It should be up by Thursday, so check it out. And tell me what you think about my story! I don't care if you don't have anything good to say, because I like constructive criticism. And I will update by thrus.!!! **

**Peace out!**

**~~~~KaY~~~~**


	10. another story up READ!

**Sorry! This is not a Chapter! I just wanted to tell everyone that I have a awesome new story up, it is called Claire's Imprint Story. Obviously it is an imprint story, and it is about Claire and Quil obviously. In the story Claire moves away when she is 4 and Quil stays in La Push. Later Claire moves back when her parents die, but has no idea who Quil is, and she is really different. As in kind of emo different. Oh, did I mention a few vampires are after her and she has no idea to tell Quil. If you are interested in that stuff look on my profile and it'll be there. Oh, and sorry for making you think this was a chapter, but to make up for it I will post another chapter by tonight!**


	11. Chapter 9

**1****st**** of all, I'm sooo sorry because I didn't update yesterday!!! I said I would but I didn't, I was reading this story called Never Too Young For Love. Its an amazing story, and there is a sequel. Sorry! I was reading it and completely forgot to update. Oh and to Brittnay Knappe--- Bella capitalizes every other letter of her name because she had the whole 'new attitude' and decided to change her signature. Kind of lame, but whatevs. OH and read Claire's Imprint Story, my new story, and I'm updating that soon!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!! This one is called **

**Chapter 9- Forks**

Bella's POV

The plane landed with a crunch on the runway. I was actually back in Forks. I looked around the place where my love life had started but I couldn't see much past the airport building because it was just too tall. I tried to remember things back in my human life but as the years had went on I lost a lot of my memories. One memory I really remember well was one of me and Edward in a meadow and we were just lying there. There was nothing to bother us or disrupt us. All we would do was look at each other and feel the grass beneath our backs. I shook my head to get everything I knew about that guy out of my head. I didn't work as well as I thought so I took out a compact and checked my makeup again, because the venom in my pores would make the makeup disappear.

I was wearing dark lip gloss with some black mascara and some black eye shadow. My eye shadow wasn't heavy but it still had a dramatic effect. My eyeliner was just underneath my eyes which made my eyes stand out, and my hair had been recently dyed black, and given an edgy layering job. It was weird, but even though I was a vampire my hair would still grow, at least on my head it would. My outfit consisted of a black torn mini skirt which had black tights underneath. My shirt was tight, red and had a really low V neck. I got a lot of stares from guys, but like a lot of my other looks, I would stick to this for a while. One of the other things I remembered from when I was human was how bad I dressed. I couldn't believe I would actually wear the stuff I did. It was horrible. I was snapped out of my daydream of my human life when Alice came up to me to rush me to the platform to get in our cars. "Bella! Get the fuck up! We need to leave NOW!!!" I guess she had been screaming at me for a while, but I didn't really notice. Whoops

"Alice, is it really necessary to fucking scream?" I asked with a lot of sarcasm.

"apparently it is Bella, because I has been yelling at you for the past 10 minutes, but you ass is glued to you freaking seat!!" she was really annoyed now, so I got up and smoothed out my skirt.

"Happy now?" I asked

"Very, now lets go, we are going to race the guys to the house, and we don't want to give them a head start!" at that, we both rushed to the runway to get to our vehicles **(A/N not a model runway, an airplane runway) **I ran to my motorcycle. I had recently learned that I absolutely loved driving motorcycles. I had almost no idea what kind it was because Jasper bought it for me, but I did know how to drive it, and that it was silver and black, shiny, and it went really fast. The guys had already got in their cars, and were just starting them. But before they could put their keys in the ignition I started going. When I passed them I flicked them off. It was my new way of greeting them, mostly because they had done it to me first. I went out the gates of the airport and went onto the road.

I didn't even look at how fast I was going anymore, because when I was on my bike I could just tell how fast I was going by feeling the wind around me and by how fast the scenery around me was moving. right now it felt like I was moving at about 175mph, wait, 200 mph. I wasn't even going as fast as I could go because the fasted my bike could go was 400mph. I pushed my bike to go faster and I got to the house in about 2 minutes. I got off and started laughing. I knew that everyone else would be here in at least 5 minutes. I loved going fast, and I loved going fast on my bike even more. I decided to check out the house so I parked my bike in the garage and walked inside. One of the main things I wanted to check was who the last person in this house was, and if Edward had gotten my special little note. I realize that sending the not was probably not the kindest thing I could have done, but I acted on whim and went with what I felt like.

I walked to the piano, and saw that the note was not there. My first reaction was relief. Relief that he had gotten the note. My second reaction was fear. What if someone else had gotten the note? That would have been terrible. I couldn't stand it.

I chose that moment to remember I was a vampire and that I could just smell who took it. I sniffed the air around the piano and checked who had been to the house last. It was Edward. In fact, because no one had opened the door of the house for 100 years, I could clearly smell Edward going from the door to the piano, picking up the note, then walking out. I walked over to the couches and pulled off the sheets which were covering them

The couches were still the beautiful cream color I remember, and hadn't collected any dust what so ever. It was amazing how much I loved this house so much more than any other house. I sat down on the couch and waited for a few minutes for everyone else to arrive. The first one in was Emmett.

"Hey BELLA! HOW COULD YOU GET HERE BEFORE ME!!!" the idiot still thought he could beat me in any kind of race.

"well, Emmett, now that you bring it up, it think I won because I can actually race, and not just put my vehicle in drive and leave it like that."

"ok, that was one time, and only because I didn't remember where the pedal was!!!!" he was still sensitive about that.

"whatever Emmett." I pulled out my phone, which was called a Cullen Boom. It was from the Cullen Company, a company which sold electronics, and which I had created. The Cullen Boom had not been released to the public yet, but it had a 3D setting where the phone would project everything in full color, and was amazing, if I do say so myself.

Right when I was about to text everyone, they walked through the door. I put my phone back, and started talking to Alice.

"so, do you know where my room is going to be?" I asked her

"oh, there is an extra room upstairs, you can have it. It is right next to Edward's old one, so you should know where it is." She answered.

"thanks!" I said

"WAIT!!" Emmett just about killed my ear screaming " I want to come with!"

"OK EMMETT!!" I mimicked his voice perfectly. "if you want to come just follow me!" I said

"haha! That's what she said!" Emmett was so immature, only he could think about that.

"Emmett! You jackass! If you want to help me unpack just help me, if you don't just stick you sorry ass back in that chair!" I was really pissed right now, and not just because he was being annoying. Ok, it was just because he was being annoying.

"don't worry bella, I'm coming" Emmett finally decided to get some common sense and followed me without another word.

Emmett stuck to his word and helped me unpack without bugging me….too much. I sighed when we were done, only a mere 20 seconds later. In that time we had all my clothes in the drawers, the bed made, and the floors painted.

I loved being a vampire.

I started to go downstairs to talk to Carlisle about how everything was going to work tomorrow when we started school again. We needed another cover story for another new school and Carlisle was amazing at coming up with new material for the stories.

"so Carlisle, what is our story this time?" I asked him

"Well, if I'm going to explain it to you I might as well explain it to everyone."

When he said that every single person in the house came running into the living room.

"Ok," he said, " First of all, Rose and Bella are fraternal twins, and Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. Jasper is my sister's child, my sister died in a car accident one year ago, so he is living with me. Everyone with me so far?" He asked. It was a stupid question to ask a room of vampires who remember everything.

Alice was apparently thinking the same thing because she said, "Carlisle, when do you ever need to recap with us? We remember every little thing that goes into our heads, remember?"

"I know that Alice I was just making sure everyone was up to date with that fact. Anyway, Rose and Bella are both going to be sophomores, along with Emmett. Jasper and Alice are both going to be juniors. Before this, all of you were homeschooled. If anyone asks why it is because Esme used to be a teacher and she decided that the schools were bad where we lived so she taught you herself."

We all nodded our heads and went off to do various thing for the next 3 hours until it was 7:30 and we had to go to school.

**Again, I am sorry for not updating sooner, and I know this chapter is a filler, but I updated didn't I, and next chapter we are going to get Edward's POV on stuff, and we are going to get their first day of school. Please tell me if you like it or hate it or whatever. And anonymous reviews are encouraged!!! I am still trying to get at least 4 updates over winter break, but it turns out I have more to do than I thought. I still think I will make it! Also read Claire's imprint story! I have no reviews for it, and would like some feedback before I start writing more chapters!**


	12. Chapter 10

**HI EVERYONE!!! I'm really sorry for not updating, and for saying I would. I've been really busy lately, and… I've decided this chapter is going to be like 5 times as long as my others. I hit 37 reviews!!! Also… this chapter is dedicated to AMANDA!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing world of twilight, or anything having to do with twilight… yet**

Edward's POV

Chapter 10- Back Where it started

100 years. It had been 100 years since I had last seen my Bella. I could still see her face, smell her scent, feel her hair, hear her laugh, and taste her lips. I couldn't even open my senses without feeling pain. And whenever I closed my eyes I saw her face a million times. I was so sad. I left to protect her, yet she still became a vampire, and I had failed. I wish I could go back to the moment in time I left and change it. I wanted to go back and propose to her right then. I started dry-sobbing again.

In the time I had gone I had went from living in my families fancy houses to run down, pest infested apartments. Material things didn't matter to me anymore. I didn't even play piano anymore. Every time I sat down at one there was only one song I wanted to play.

Bella's Lullaby

When I left it wasn't very hard to hide from Alice. I didn't have many decisions to make, and all of them weren't anything that would have affected her. The only choices I made were out of body, and I didn't even think about them.

I looked around the crap apartment one more time. There was no TV; the kitchen was overgrown with mold along with the bed. The carpet was hard and looked like it was switching places with the laminate, which was going soft, and turning in on itself at the corners. The coffee table only had 2 legs left, and was full of scratches and holes. There were roaches and blood from the previous owners everywhere, and I had even found a bullet-hole in one of the walls. The only really nice thing I had was a silver frame.

In the frame was a picture of the most beautiful girl in the world. My Bella. It was a picture of her one day when I just decided to take some pictures of her. The others were on my camera. Which was still in the home at Forks. I so wished I would go get it. But Bella never wanted me to go back. I took out her note again. When I read it over I realized how stupid I had been. How did I actually believe that if I left, everything would be magically better? I just wanted her to be happy, I really wanted what was best for her. I just want to go back to see her once again. Just to feel her. Just to… wow I'm really stupid now aren't I?

It had been 100 years! Bella said in her note that she didn't want to see me for another 100 years. And what are the chances she is in Forks right now anyway? I had already made up my mind… I was going to Forks, tonight. I couldn't believe I was going to the one place I would be able to see I lovely Bella without seeing her. I would visit the meadow… ugh….. it still hurt to think about her. I would just… slowly ease myself into going places we first met up. Like… the school. When I saw her in the lunchroom, in the lab, and all the days after. I couldn't wait. I was about to get up to pack when I realized I didn't have anything TO pack. All I had were the clothes on my back, and my picture of Bella. I really needed to go shopping if I was going to go back to Forks High School. I decided to run out of the apartment (it was raining) and go to the clothing store which was a few blocks away.

I found some regular jeans, some t-shirts, a few hoodies, and some new shoes. I didn't pay attention to price, or anything about the clothes for that matter. When I paid I walked to the next store with my purchase. It was a hair-dresser. It was weird because even though vampires don't grow we have the ability to change our hair, and it would go back to the way it was before we put in any product. It was odd. I decided to keep my hair, but to get my curls back. It looked to way it had when I first met bella compared to how flat it was just a couple hours ago. I was excited to get back to normal. Well, I would never be normal without my Bella, but close to it.

I didn't go back to my apartment. Instead I wondered why I stayed there for so long. I mean, I had money, I just didn't use it for myself. Maybe…. Maybe I just didn't want to think about nice things while I spent my 100 years in hell. Well, at least my 100 years are over, and now I can finally see my bella, or at least pretend to see her. I wonder how this would work. Maybe I shouldn't go to Forks, maybe I would just feel worse and try to kill myself again. Ok, breathe Edward, breathe, I took a few deep breathes, and finally realized my reaction to Forks would be all my own. I was still scared, but I wasn't going to talk myself out of going. I kept up my little talk until I reached a store which sold suitcases. I picked out a navy blue set, and I got my initials sewed in with brown string. It reminded me of Bella.

How her hair and eyes would be a lovely shade of chocolate brown, and how amazing she looked when she wore blue. I would kill just to see her wearing something blue right in front of me. And my mother's engagement ring of course. I wanted to see her again. Just in Forks… crap… can't think like that… must keep thoughts kind of separate from where I am actually going. I must not let Alice see what I am doing. Even if my family wanted to know what I was doing, I really didn't want them to.

I put my clothes in one of the big suitcases and took some toiletries to fill the other ones. Then I walked to the nearest airport… I decided not buy a new car after my precious Volvo. The car was still in the house in Forks. Probably in perfect condition because when you don't open the garage for a while, the air-flow stops completely. You see, if there is no air flow there is no oxygen, and with no oxygen the car cannot rust, and all the liquid will stay in the car. My Volvo is perfect right now, basically.

I reached the airport, and I blended in with the crowd of people trying to catch a plane. No one suspected me of walking to the airport, or being different from them. Humans were so stupid. They didn't believe in anything unless it was something they could scientifically prove. They had NO proof of vampires so they did not even think we existed.

When I reached the lady at the front airport desk **(AN I forgot what it is called) **I began talking to the lady. She was about 20 years old which was the perfect way to get her to get me on the flight I wanted to be on. She had shoulder length, completely straight red hair, and grey eyes. Another reason I picked her. She looked nothing like Bella.

"Excuse me miss, but are there any flights open to Seattle today?" I tried to make my voice sound more appealing so she would just give me the flight I knew was boarding in 20 minutes.

"Umm… well…." She seemed flustered…. Perfect. "We actually have a flight that is leaving in 2 hours…"

"Are you sure you don't have anything a bit… sooner?" I kept my voice calm.

"Um… umm… let me see…." She began typing something into a computer which was behind the desk. "I have a flight that is leaving in 20 minutes, but there is only one seat open, and it is in first class…"

"perfect, thank you very much." I asked her how much I owed her for a one way ticket.

"Well, lets see. The ticket is going to be $750, and I'll just book it right now." She started typing into the computer again. "Now you can just hand me a credit card and I'll just hand you your boarding pass."

I gave her my black American Express, and she gave me my boarding pass. "Thank You." I said again.

I also gave her my luggage, but kept a backpack which I would definitely need. The whole transaction with the lady at the front desk had taken about 10 minutes so I only had 10 to catch my plane. I ran with vampire speed to the boarding area, skipping over security completely. Turns out it was a good idea because the plane had gotten here early, and there was a line forming to get in. Since I was in first class, I got to cut most of the line, but not all of it. I was near the front, just a few people in suits in front of me. Obviously business men, who thought they were better than some teenager they saw in first class with them. Oh, how much they didn't know. They didn't know I was old enough to be their great-great-great grandpa.

The plane finally started to board. I finally noticed someone's 'voice'. The only reason I actually noticed it was because it was a teenage girl standing a few people behind me. She was looked at my backpack which had my initials in them. She was wondering what my name was. '_Eric, Edward, Ethan, Ugh, what is that guy's name!?" _Those were her exact thoughts. She was thinking about how she would come up to me because she was the only other person below the age 35 in the plane.

I realized I was supposed to start going on the plane. I started walking one the track, and walked into the plane. I wasn't sitting next to anyone because it was first class, but I did have a window seat so I could control the sunlight that came into the plane. I heard the girl that was in first class get scared of me, and she decided to just stay in her seat… thank goodness. I put my backpack under the seat in front of me and waited for the plane to move.

**Bella's POV**

Ugh… Forks High School… again. This place was Ok the first time, but it was just terrible this time. The school doesn't get that much funding, so almost everything is the same. The only difference is the gym. The old one burned down 2 years ago (I know, how could there be a FIRE in FORKS) so they had to rebuild one. The new gym had new locker rooms. Which were apparently really cool because they had thick plastic fronts, and 3 circular holes near the top. The floor was purple in the girls' locker room. And they were super sleek, or so I heard from one of the freshman.

I slipped into biology, my first class of the day. I almost cried. This was the room where I was with Edward 40 minutes every day my first semester here. Oh crap, I thought. The only seats left were the seats that Edward and I had sat on our first year here. I wondered why those particular seats were still open. Considering students didn't mind sitting anywhere else. Only those two seats were open. Weird. I walked up to the teacher in front and introduced myself with Alice. Who was in this class with me.

"HI, Mr." I looked at the nametag the teacher was wearing "Miller. I'm Bella and this is my sister Rosalie. We are both new students here." I smiled at the end and it took him a few seconds to answer.

"Um, yes. Both of you introduce yourselves to the class, and then take those empty seats on the right side of the room."

"Ok, sure" we both answered at the same time. We both turned to the class.

"Hi, I'm Bella. This is my fraternal twin, Rosalie, and… I really like fashion, but not shopping." Now was Rose's turn.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie, like Bella said. She is my fraternal twin, and I really like doing hair and makeup. It's really fun." Of course Rosalie would have said she was into fashion, but I already said that, and it would be kind of weird if we both said we were twins and into fashion.

We walked up to our seats. I was sitting in the exact same chair I had 100 years ago, and Rosalie was sitting in Edward's. We both took out a piece of paper, thinking we would be doing notes, and we noticed the date. October 31st, Halloween. The teacher started talking right after we put down our names and the date.

"Ok everyone. As you all know, today is Halloween, so I decided to give all of you a break from actual school. I want all of you to come up with a ghost story involving Forks, and we will tell them out loud. They can be real or fake, but all of you must make up a story, because this will be worth class participation. Now, who wants to go first?"

I saw a boy in the front raise his hand and Mr. Miller called him. "Yes, Danny," Danny started his story.

"Ok, my story is a real story, and it occurred exactly 100 years ago. Almost everyone who lives in Forks has heard this story from one person or another, but it is still creepy none the less. Here we go- 100 years ago in this town of Forks were 7 people. These 7 people were insanely beautiful, extremely pale, and their eyes were always pitch black. They all looked alike even though they were supposedly not related and they all lived together one huge house in the woods. 5 of these people went to school at Forks High, 1 of these people worked at Forks Hospital, and 1 was always at home. All these people had names that seemed old, even to that time, and they always kept to themselves." Danny paused for dramatic effect, and I wondered if he was talking about the Cullens, because that would hardly be considered a horror story… well, except the part about being vampires, but the Cullens were good vampires.

"Well, they always kept to themselves until a girl came to Forks. This girl had moved from Phoenix for reasons unknown to live with her dad, the police chief of this town. Her name was Isabella Swan." I nearly choked on my own venom, and trust me, this is very hard to do when you are a vampire. I looked at Rosalie, who's eyes were large, and completely concentrating on the front of the room. I knew 1000 things were racing in her head, but she looked like the only thing she was focused on was the story.

Danny continued, "When Isabella moved here it was the talk of the town 'the chief's daughter is coming back! Yay!' Then when Isabella was paired up with lab partners, she was paired up with one the members of the family that lived in the woods. He was one of the 3 boys, and the only one who wasn't in a relationship. They started to go out, and then one day Isabella suddenly ran away to Phoenix. No one knows why, but it was said to be because of the boy. The rest of the family disappeared soon after. When Isabella finally came back she was in crutches, and most of the bones in her body were broken." 'Yeah right' I thought, 'my leg was broken, who HASN'T broken their leg?' "About a month after she came back, the whole family disappeared again, and never came back. To this day, no one is able to find any reference about this mysterious family. They are not in yearbooks, not in class photos, and they cannot find anything about the kids in the school files, or anything about the parents in the hospital. It was like they disappeared. No one can even find the house they lived in. It is said that the kids and parents were all ghosts who had died in Forks about 100 years before they came back, and when they did come back, they were out for vengeance on a single student. They picked Isabella, so they killed her by breaking all the bones in her body, and then taking her with them." Danny sat down, and the next student went. I thought about his story. That was really lame. Seriously? Ghosts? How stupid are these people? Well, at least I didn't have to worry about any other stories about the Cullens coming around.

After about 5 students went, I unfortunately, heard another Cullen Story. The kid started, "ok, this is kind of a companion story with danny and it is kind of short, but it takes place in this very lab. Here goes- So when Isabella had her very first day here in Forks High, she had biology with a member of the mysterious disappearing family. That day, it was said the member had wanted to kill her so bad, because he was the first one to see her, he actually starting tearing up the bottom of a chair." He walked up to Rosalie's chair and asked her to get up. Then he picked up the chair. The bottom was filled with a very recognizable, very familiar hand print. My edward's hand print. The long fingers, the strong tendons, and their elegance. Then I noticed the kid had started talking again, " The boy had left his imprints in the chair, but strangely, no one could find any fingerprints, so again… no way to tell who he was, anyway, it was said that when the boy wanted to kill her, he wanted to kill anyone who was sitting in that chair, and he also would get mad if anyone would sit in his chair. After the family disappeared, no one has ever sat at that lab table." I tried to block out this particular story, and to just stay where I was without dry-sobbing. My first day with Edward should have been private, not something that parents tell their kids when they want to be scared. I sighed, and realized it was my turn. The teacher started before I did.

"You girls don't have to do this, it is mainly for the students who have been here, and know a bit about our school, and our historic town. " The rest of the class continued without disruption, and the rest of the morning was surprisingly easy.

Lunch came around and I saw something I thought I would never see again.

EPOV

I got off the plane and I was in Seattle, finally. It was about 10:00, and I decided to go back to the house an d pick up my Volvo. I picked up my 3-piece luggage set easily, and ran the 50 miles until Forks. I was there in 4 minutes. I couldn't hear anyone in the house, but I could smell my family, like they had just been there. I brushed the scent away as my brain reliving the past. I opened the garage, and I saw my car. My shiny Volvo, which was, now, extremely old, and obsolete. It still worked though, so I put my bags in the trunk and went to the house I had bought while I was on the plane.

It was small, but nice. The next step, I decided was going to be to enroll in school. I looked at the clock. 11:00, I would be able to finish the paperwork in about 2 minutes, so I printed the pages out on a computer which was left there from the previous owner, and filled out the forms. I ran to school, and went to the front office 11:10. I talked to the secretary, who looked very similar to the one 100 years ago. When I was done talking to her I was enrolled in school. She told me that the time was 12:10, and that it was time for lunch. I walked to the lunchroom, and opened the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Ok, kind of cliffy at the end! I'm trying to get 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter. I am posting it on Sunday, (this is a positive because I have already started it). If I get 10 more reviews, I am going to post it early in the morning, so you can read it anytime you want.(usually I post at like 12:00 like tonight) so it might be hard for some of you guys to read it ****! Anyway! Thanks to all my loyal viewers who have been following me since chappie 1! Hope you guys liked this chapter! FYI they are all going to be this long from now on **


	13. Chapter 11

**Ok, I would like to start this story by saying sorry to everyone who was keeping up with my story! I always say I'm going to post but never do and I feel really bad… anyway… like I said on one of my other stories, I am going to post at least once a month, so this is my post for February, anyway… thanks for everyone who has been reading my stories and putting up with me. Oh, and someone please tell me what they thought about the whole 'ghost story' thing in the last chapter! Now on with the story, but first…**

**Me: I finally own twilight!!!**

**Edward: no you do not!**

**Me: yes I do!**

***silence***

**Me: Fine, I don't yet, but I will soon!**

**Edward: that's what I suspected**

Chapter 11: a fateful encounter

Bella POV  
When I walked into the lunchroom I saw something I never thought I would see again. On one of the tables was none other than one of my old friends Jacob Black. When I left Forks I the rest of the Cullen's told me about the treaty they had with the wolves, so I guess Jake and Embry had turned into wolves. I decided to talk to Jake about it. I walked up to the table and got nervous at the last minute.

"Hi Jake…" I said slowly.

Jake had apparently hadn't noticed me earlier so he turned his head and I saw his face drop. He got up and pulled me into a bear hug. "I missed you!" he said.

He eventually put me down and I noticed the rest of my family coming near us. Alice was the first to talk, "Oh great! Wolves! Exactly what I DON'T need. Now I know why I couldn't see anything during lunch, by the way, aren't you supposed to be in La Push?" she wondered. Well, I guess that answered my question about them being wolves.

Embry motioned for us to sit down and we all did, then Embry began to talk, "Well, neither of us ever found our imprints so we both decided not the stop phasing, and start aging. But after a few years people in La Push started to get suspicious to why we weren't going to college or even aging. So we moved away for a little while, and hid in the trees and stuff like that. Anyway, we don't want to go back to La Push right now because we don't want some of the younger pack members to feel so weird about having us in their school… so here we are!"

Embry explained it all so calmly I didn't know how to react. It was weird, but I guess that was just a vampire's perspective. Maybe to a werewolf this was all normal. And maybe a human would go screaming to their mommy. But that is beside the point.

"So why are you guys back?" Jake suddenly asked us.

"Well, we all decided that we had been away from this place long enough, and that we should all come back, so we did." Jasper answered.

"Well, you might want to be careful, you know the ghost stories going on about the Cullen family 100 years ago, right?" Embry asked

"Rosalie and I heard about that but I don't know about anyone else." I said.

Embry sighed and started to stories. No one was shocked that a story was out, but we all wanted to be careful and decided it was a good thing that none of us were using the Cullen name… and that our yearbook pictures has suddenly disappeared. You see, when we were first here, all the cullens took the kids yearbooks while they were sleeping, so that there was no record of them. They also burned all the extra pictures, and anything else that related to that time. Only we had our original copies, and those were somewhere in the attic of our house, which Esme had probably just entered, and started cleaning. Actually, she was probably done cleaning… but that is NOT the point.

I realized Embry had finished the end of the story, and everyone was listening to him very carefully. I looked at the clock to see how long until lunch was over, we had 20 minutes, it was 12:10. Then I heard the door open, and I saw a sight that had been lost for years.

EPOV

When I opened the door I saw something I thought I would never see again. My beautiful Bella was there, sitting at a table with the rest of my family and a couple wolves who I actually recognized from the last time I was here. I was frozen solid at the door, unable to move. I didn't actually believe that Bella would still be living here, much less at Forks High, but why would that matter considering I finally get to see her.

I rush up to the table where they are sitting ignoring all the other students who are obviously staring at me. "What are you guys here!" I exclaimed

"Well, Edward, if you must know, this is where we have decided to settle for a few years." Alice's voice was cold and very mean, well, I guess she has good reason for that, I haven't exactly been there for them recently. "We should probably ask YOU what you are doing here, shouldn't we?" she asked me.

"I'm here for the same reason you are here, I can have a permanent residence here."

"Well, Edward, don't try to bother us too much while we are here." I had expected this comment to come from Rosalie, not my Bella. I was about to reply Bella when I noticed what she was wearing. She looked extremely different than she did when she was human. I was sad that my lovely had changed her hair and started dressing more like a goth.

"well, Forks doesn't belong to one person bella, so I guess you are going to have to deal with me." When I answered my voice wasn't strong or loud. It was actually almost a whisper. "Well, I guess I will see all of you later." I walked away thinking how Bella didn't want me anymore.

**Bella POV**

"So why did you act like a bitch to him?" Alice asked me. She could tell that I still wanted him.

"I can't handle rejection again." I said as a watched him disappear into the crowd of kids in the lunchroom. "Plus, I know that he hates me." I wanted to cry.

**Im super sorry that I didn't update! Anyway… im sick today, so I am going to try to get more done since im not going to school. **


End file.
